Blood Bond
by Ravens-wings
Summary: Anya is Phoebe's new personal assistant. She has disturbing dreams, but could they be more than just that? Could they be a vision of the past that hold an old tie. A link by blood and magic! Read on! May have some romance in the future!
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: Okay people, I do not own Charmed, or any of the characters! Only Anya and/or Anaya who I made up!!! So please do NOT sue my ass off! No profit whatsoever is being made from this story!!!  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!!! Me is trying out this story, Charmed, with new character, and well I'll see how this goes. Tell me what you all think! Since I basically am starting off on this one, tell me all your ideas and what you all want to see in my story!!! Please!!! Review and tell me what you think! Even if you want to tell me that you think it sucks! Bloody hell I just want reviews! But I won't do the "I won't put up a chapter unless I get certain reviews' that just ticks me off! Anyway please all you beautiful people out there! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was the year 1700 and Anaya Grant followed her mother Penelope into the forest that was near their home. Her mother had finally allowed her to come to an actual ritual for the very first time. She was very excited because she was about to be anointed a true witch. She of course didn't have powers like her mother's. That would take years of patience and learning.  
  
But Anaya felt that she was now truly a woman. She would share the sacred knowledge that had been passed down from mother to daughter, starting from her great, great grandmother Melinda Warren.  
  
Penelope looked at her daughter who had just the previous day, turned twenty one. She felt her chest swell with pride. Penelope had spoken for her daughter and the coven had agreed to welcome her. Penelope had of course made certain that Anaya would embrace the Wicca way and be careful that she was never caught practicing magic. After all the villagers greatly feared Witchcraft and to admit to being a witch was to herald your own death.  
  
The two women headed through to a clearing in the heart of the forest. The other coven members were all already gathered.  
  
Looking at these women none would have guest that they were not true Christians, but Pagans, who followed the Wicca way. One woman who looked to be in her mid thirties got up and embraced Penelope saying "Welcome sister"  
  
Penelope returned the hug and turned to her slightly nervous daughter. "My sisters and friends, I would like to introduce to all of you my daughter Anaya. She has studied under me for years learning the craft and would like to join our sisterhood."  
  
"Good day to all of you," Began Anaya nervously, "I thank my mother for vouching for me and I would ask of you ladies to enter this sacred coven and have leave to call you all my sisters. I have studied with my mother for years now, and the most important thing I have learnt is that all things are living. The goddess has granted us a very special gift and I would cherish it and harm none. I ask you to take me under your wing and guide me as friends, witches and sisters."  
  
The women who had been seated around Anaya and her mother burst into a round of applause and an old woman stood up and walked towards Anaya. She took Anaya's hands within her own and said, "Daughter, I am the eldest here and will speak for the others. We welcome you with open arms and say this, we here that are gathered are closer than Family. We will guide you and protect you with all the powers the Goddess has blessed us with. But never forget, we follow the path of the light, white magic. We harm no innocent and protect those who cannot protect themselves. Welcome sister and blessed be." She said the last words then kissed Anaya on the forehead.  
  
"Blessed be" Repeated all the other women. Penelope grabbed her daughter in a huge hug and kissed her proudly.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, I love you" Penelope said smiling down at her daughter's face.  
  
"DIE WITCHES!" Cried a man stepping into the clearing. He threw a bolt of electricity at one of the women. She gave a blood curling scream and burnt to ashes.  
  
"DEMON! How dare you, harm one of my sisters!" Cried the old woman than had kissed Anaya before. She began a chant and all the others except Anaya joined in.  
  
"Goddess of good and protector of all,  
Hear us now heed our call,  
Evil comes upon us to cause us pain,  
Protect us sisters let him not gain,  
Cast this evil that comes from hell,  
Upon this land never to dwell."  
  
The demon screamed with pain and threw more and more energy balls. Women  
fell, amidst their chanting, yet those still standing never stopped. The  
old woman, Penelope and three others were now literally screaming the  
spell. Repeating the last two words, over and over again.  
  
"CAST THIS EVIL THAT COMES FROM HELL,  
UPON THIS LAND NEVER TO DWELL!"  
  
The demon screamed with agony and exploded into several pieces, knocking  
the surviving women off their feet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anya Tailor woke up with a start. She reached across and grabbed her  
bedside alarm and checked the time. The digital alarm clock glowed 3: 00,  
Anya swore aloud.  
  
She had had another one of her nightmares. They had started two years ago  
on her twenty-first birthday. Now twenty three, since about three hours  
ago, she still had one every so often. Only in the past week they had  
increased from once in a couple of months to three times a week. It was  
really starting to get her down.  
  
"Man what a day to start my Birthday," she grumbled getting out of bed as  
she knew she would now be unable to go back to bed. She walked into the  
lounge room of her small two bedrooms flat. She had originally shared it  
with her mother Penny, but she had died about a year and a half ago. Anya  
still deeply missed her mother, but felt that she was finally at peace.  
The moment before she had died, Penny had held her daughter's hand and  
said, "Don't grieve sweetheart. I am sorry for the pain my parting is  
causing you, but it cannot be changed. I have accepted this and  
remember.. Stay on the path of the light..and prepare yourself, for you  
will need your strength. I will always love you." At that moment Anya had  
no idea what her mother had been talking about and she still didn't.  
  
Anya snapped herself out of her thoughts and poured herself a cup of  
coffee.  
  
She checked her watch which now read 4:30 and decided to take a shower  
and make a head start for her new job interview. She had quit her  
previous job at as a personal assistant to Bret Mason a well known  
Journalist. He had apparently thought that sex toy was part of Anya's  
resume. She had worked in his department for about a year and a half, and  
had recently been promoted to his personal assistant when his previous  
assistant had quit due to 'personal reasons'.  
  
Anya was now sure she knew what they were. Apparently Mason had a history  
of having his way with the usually female and attractive assistants. But  
not this time. He had come out of the affair with a broken nose and a  
very swollen and bruised manhood. Literally. Anya had quit after that.  
  
She had decided to apply for the position of personal assistant for  
someone else, only this time female. After all that was what she was good  
at. Though that wasn't where her passions lay, but she sighed sleepily,  
"Something's got to pay the bills".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"DEMON!" screamed Paige Mathews running down the stairs that came down  
from the attic.  
  
"Where?" shouted Phoebe Halliwell to her sister, rushing out of the  
kitchen.  
  
"There!" cried Paige pointing to the demon that materialized from a gooey  
green puddle. He looked at Phoebe who was closest to it and launched out  
a green tongue that stretched like jelly.  
  
"Bla!" Cried the Demon, right before he froze in his tracks. The Oldest  
of the three sisters, Piper Halliwell came into the room with a scowl  
plastered on her face.  
  
She waved her hands once more and the demon unfroze and exploded, leaving  
bits of green goo everywhere.  
  
"What the freakin' hell is happenin here? I just put the baby to sleep!"  
She faced Paige and scowled.  
  
"Yuk!" she said flicking a bit of dead demon off of herself. "What is,  
correction was, that thing doing here? It can't be after the baby because  
the hag said that there was a Demonic Law against attacking my Baby! And  
not that I trust those cheating, scamming morons for a second, but  
correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a lower, very, very lower demon?"  
Asked Piper, stopping for a breath.  
  
"Yeah, like a sewer demon, which only stay in the Sewers of Hell unless  
they're summoned? Paige?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Paige looked away guiltily and said "Well, I was just looking through the  
book of Shadows and I found a page on Demonic rodents and well it had a  
potion to vanquish them... and I...kinda.sort of, wanted to test it, but  
I'm sorry it kind of got out of control! I was fine, until that thing  
there slimed me and well I kinda crashed into the wall and broke piper's  
lamp and it slimed, correction crawled down here and!" Paige took a deep  
breath. "I'm sorry"  
  
Phoebe covered her mouth with her hand to cover the small smile that  
played upon her lips. She understood how Paige felt, the youngest of the  
three sisters who had only recently discovered her powers and she was  
eager to learn as much as she could. She reminded Phoebe of herself in  
many ways.  
  
Especially when Phoebe had first discovered the Book and read the spell  
giving herself, Piper and Prue the late Halliwell sister and Charmed one,  
their powers.  
  
Piper on the other hand was not amused. "Paige, girl, how many times have  
I told you to tell us when you're going hanky panky with evil slime  
creature from Hell! Ok, it was an accident, but no sleep and rest makes  
Piper a cranky Mommy!"  
  
"I'm sorry" mumbled Paige.  
  
Piper sighed and said "I know honey, just next time, give a warning or  
something, I don't know ring a bell or something" she joked.  
  
Paige cheered up and smiled at her sisters. Paige felt extremely lucky  
that she had found her sisters even if it had been due to a big blue  
assassin to the source trying to kill her. The trio had of course killed  
the demon, which had caused the breaking up of the power of three, which  
had become reconstituted when Paige had eventually assisted Piper and  
Phoebe to vanquish Shax with the power of three.  
  
"OH!" cried Phoebe as her beeper started to beep. "I'm late for work!  
I've got to go! I'm interviewing a new personnel assistant for myself  
today! I personally don't think I need one but Debbie of course thinks we  
must 'Grow, Expand' and god knows what not to beat the competition! Wish  
me luck! Oh and could you kiss the baby when he wakes up for me! Tell him  
Auntie loves him! An tell him -"  
  
"Phoebe," Said Piper tapping her watch  
  
"Er. Right, Business first." She said grabbing her bag and running out  
the door.  
  
"Well I think I'll go upstairs and clean up slime boy's mess" Said Paige  
trudging up the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" cried Piper.  
  
"What?" asked Paige confused?  
  
"That! Nothing! Quiet! Not a single sound!" She cried gleefully. "Looks  
like Mommy's gonna have a nap!"  
  
"Um. right I think I'm going to go before you get all Brady bunch on me!"  
smirked Paige.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey I hope you all liked that!!!! This is the first chapter, and well, please read on! And Review!!! I know I made up a new character, but I like to! And well, Please Review! I promise things will b\get more interesting! At least I'll try! Ehehe. Bye luvs you all! 


	2. Interviews

Disclaimer: Okay people, I do not own Charmed, or any of the characters! Only Anya and/or Anaya who I made up!!! So please do NOT sue my ass off! No profit whatsoever is being made from this story!!!  
  
A/N: Hi every 1!! Here's the next chapter. It's kind of well a in-between thingy. Sorry that it's so short, but, yeh. I will try an make the next chapt longer. I will! Anway thank you who have reviewed. Ya know I luvs ya'll! And please REVIEW!!! And one last thing I have to say. ONG!!! Harry Potter and the order of Phoenix is coming out this Saturday!!!!! AHHHHHHH! Sorry I just had to say that!!!! Ok. Now here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it!  
  
Blessed be.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Phoebe Halliwell walked into her office, ten minutes late. She had just placed her bags on the desk, when Debbie, her boss bustled in. Debbie Fisher was a very good business woman. She made sure that things got done when they were supposed to. But aside from that, she was a workaholic, and nagged her workers to be the same. Especially her prize possession Phoebe. Whose Advice column had soared through the roof, and was one of the most popular columns in town.  
  
But that of course wasn't enough! They had to think of the competition and constantly strategize ways to beat them! According to Debbie anyway.  
  
One of her latest schemes was to hire Phoebe a personal assistant, as 'All the top columnists have them!' But Phoebe, had to do the interviews because "You need someone who you can work with, I can't choose for you!"  
  
Phoebe braced herself for the lecture, on being late and wasting time when she should be advising some poor helpless person in need, who would help them gain ratings.  
  
But she was surprised when none came. Instead Debbie breathed out a sigh of relief and cried, "Phoebe! Good you're here! You can begin your interviews straight away! The first person is a woman.um.what was her name?" She mumbled shuffling through a huge pile of papers.  
  
"Oh found it! Anya Tailor, she used to work for Bret Mason! Wonder why she quit? Oh well, interview her anyway. I'm off to a meeting. See you after lunch, Bye!" Cried Debbie cheerfully.  
  
Phoebe waved her fingers and cried sarcastically, "Bye!"  
  
She stuck her head outside her office door and looked at the bench at reception. There was a couple of people sitting there, most were middle aged women, and a few men. There was only one young looking woman who Phoebe guessed to be in her early twenties. She figured that that was Anya, since there had been rumours of Bret Mason being a womanizer.  
  
After all if he was what they said he was, he would definitely have hired the girl sitting neatly on the bench. She wore a brown sweater, and a smart black skirt that reached her knees. She was extremely attractive and looked as though she had some Asian blood in her. It wasn't that distinctive but it was definitely there, and it gave her a certain beauty and mysterious look. She wore her dark brown hair in a simple bun.  
  
"Anya Tailor?" phoebe called out.  
  
Phoebe had guessed right, the attractive brunette got up and walked towards Phoebe smiling. She held out her right hand and said, "Hi, I'm Anya Tailor, nice to meet you."  
  
Phoebe looked up into a pair a bright green eyes and shook her hand saying, "Hey Anya, why don't you come in and we'll begin the interview" Indicating her office. As Anya walked in Phoebe shut the door.  
  
"So you would like to be my personal assistant, though I don't think I need one" Phoebe added as an after thought.  
  
"But nothing personal of course, but you know Debbie's, always competing, must have what the competition has and more, I just, it's sometimes really annoying. I mean, I'm an advice columnist I don't need a personal assistant I don't have that must to do! I just sit there and suggest ways for people to solve their problems and these interviews, which I might add Debbie is making me do! Even though it's her idea are preventing me from doing just that!" Phoebe took a deep breath and laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, look at me psycho blabbering away when I should be listening to you!"  
  
Anya smiled and replied, "That's ok, part of my job, that is if I have one, is listen to you psycho babble" She replied cheekily. Phoebe laughed.  
  
"So Anya, it says on your resume that you used to work for Bret Mason, but he wouldn't give you a reference when we called him earlier."  
  
Anya scowled. "Well I wouldn't think that he would, you see.we had a disagreement. I'm afraid that he tried to extend our relationship outside of work. And I refused." She paused.  
  
Phoebe scowled slightly, she didn't like what she was hearing.  
  
Anya continued. "And he tried to take liberties, but I'm afraid that he came out of the experience with a very hurt pride and body part. Thanks to some self defence classes I took a few years back." She chuckled.  
  
Phoebe smiled warmly at the girl, she had taken quite a liking to this woman's character and sensed that though very young she could handle the responsibility.  
  
"Well, Anya, besides that little incident, your resume is very convincing. I've decided that I'll take you on, a trial period of course, say for about a week. If by the end of the week you turn out alright, then the jobs yours. How does that sound?"  
  
Anya felt extremely relieved and happy. She finally had a job, and she liked her new boss as well. Phoebe Halliwell, apart from being quite famous, was funny, smart and very down to earth. But she had a feeling that Phoebe was also a hard worker, but Anya felt that she was up to the challenge. "I'll see you tomorrow" She said cheerfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anaya walked up to where her mother lay and placed a kiss upon her feverish head. A tear leaked out and splashed on Penelope's face. She slowly opened her eyes and said. "Anaya, is that you? Sweet heart don't cry. I am getting old now, I must return to the goddess and rest. But I will watch over you. You will never be alone, the coven will protect you!"  
  
"Protect me from what?' Asked Anaya gripping her dying mother's hand.  
  
But she never got her reply, for her mother's grip soon loosened, and her hand fell limp out of Anaya's hand. An old weathered hand gripped her shoulders.  
  
Anaya turned and buried her face in the old woman's shoulder, the one who had initiated her that day in the clearing.  
  
"There, there daughter, the rest of us, those that are remaining will look after you. We four that are left will guide you as long as we can. For this is a hard time and evil is coming. Prepare yourself daughter."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anya sat up in bed with a start. She had been dreaming again. Only her dreams were beginning to get worse. Originally they had been of the clearing with the old women and the woman that had resembled Anya herself. Anya struggled to remember the woman's name. It had been similar to her own, Ana.Ana something.  
  
She pressed her eyes shut with her hands feeling frustrated and strangely depressed. Anya took away her hands from her face surprised. Her eyes had been wet, apparently Anya had been crying, due to her dream.  
  
She shook her head. It was just a dream, but it had reminded her of the time her own mother had passed away. Anya shrugged and tried to go back to sleep as she still had a couple of hours before her first day at work.  
  
But she strangely couldn't shake of the deep feeling of sorrow and loss that the dream had triggered.  
  
A/N: How did you like that????? PLEASE TELL ME AND REVIEW!!! After all anynews is good news I think... Anyway don't forget the magic word, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!....phew! 


	3. Deja vu

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own Charmed! Though I wish I did! None of the character except Anaya, and Anya are mine! No profit is being made what so eva!  
  
A/N: Hey here it is finally! Sorry it took a while, but yeh..And also sorry that the chapters were so short. Me will try and make the next ones longer! ( And Also thankyou to anyone who has reviewed! Mua! Here's the next chapter! Me luv you all! One last thing! Can you believe Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix is out!!!! So exciting! Hehehe!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Anya walked into Phoebe Halliwell, her new boss's office. Who just so happened to be sitting behind her desk, with her face buried behind her laptop, furiously tying away.  
  
Anya cleared her throat to get Phoebe's attention. "Ahem" she coughed a little louder.  
  
Phoebe looked up startled and smiled when she saw who it was. "Oh Anya hey, didn't see you there"  
  
Anya smiled in reply and placed a thick file on her desk, "I've filed the letters you've already replied to and I've got a couple more stacks of letters outside. I've arranged them in order of which I thought sounded more desperate or as though they needed the most help. Also you have a meeting at 3, with Debbie discussing how to expand you're column, and your sister called and asked if you were free for lunch. I told her you were, was that alright?"  
  
Phoebe looked up at her impressed. "Wow, you've only been her a day, make that less then a day, and already you've managed to sort out most of the things. Thanks for the lunch date; I'll need that after my meeting with Debbie."  
  
"No problem," Anya shrugged, feeling pleased with herself. "I'll be outside if you need me"  
  
Meanwhile back at the Halliwell manor, Paige had just got off the phone with Phoebe's new assistant Anya, and had scheduled a lunch date with her sister. Paige had decided to get out of the house as Leo and Piper were having another one of their arguments.  
  
"Leo, it's your turn to watch the baby! I've got to head over to the club soon." Cried Piper.  
  
"I know Piper, what do you think I'm doing." Retorted Leo.  
  
"Well you're obviously not watching the baby from the sounds of things" she said heading over to the nursery where baby Wyatt had just started crying.  
  
"There, there sweetie. Mommy's here. No need to cry, shh. It's ok sweety. Daddy's going to look after you today, mommy had to go to the club, but I'll see you after work. Yes I will, yes I will! Leo.LEO!"  
  
"What?" asked Leo clearly annoyed.  
  
"I have to go now will you take Wyatt. Bye sweety, Mommy will see you later!" said Piper, placing a big kiss on Wyatt's forehead. *Mua* "Mommy loves you! Bye!"  
  
"Bye" said Leo. Piper replied by giving him a quick peck on the cheeks.  
  
"Cya Paige" Cried Piper heading out the door.  
  
Paige who had been half way up the stairs shouted back down, "Later piper." She then headed up to her room to change, for lunch.  
  
After a little while Paige headed back downstairs in a Yellow off the shoulders top and a pair of fitted brown pants. She orbed her bag and headed out the door. Saying a quick bye to her brother in law and her nephew and godson.  
  
She had just walked out of the door, when she felt a light breeze blow across her face. She shivered slightly feeling goose bumps rise up on her arms.  
  
Paige shook off the feeling and headed for the Phoebe's office.  
  
She was greeted by a pretty young woman who looked a little younger than Paige herself.  
  
"Hi you must be Anya, Phoebe's new secretary?" Asked Paige, "I'm Paige."  
  
"Phoebe's sister. She'll be out in a minute, as soon as she's done with Debbie, would you like to wait in her office until she's done?" said Anya politely.  
  
Paige smiled and agreed.  
  
She had been sitting in there for only two minutes when Phoebe stormed into the room. She was clearly annoyed.  
  
"Phoebe"  
  
"Paige? Paige!" said Phoebe her face breaking into a smile. "Good you're here, let's go to lunch, Debbie's driving me crazy!"  
  
On their way out Phoebe said bye to Anya and Paige held out her hand saying, "Nice to meet you"  
  
Anya shook the offered hand.  
  
Paige nearly gasped as she felt a strange tingling in her hand when the brunette had shaken her hand. Paige had felt a jolt of energy, more like sensed it and it had been strangely pleasant and strangely comforting. Almost as though she had known this woman for a very long time, but that was impossible, she had only just met Anya a few minutes ago for the first time in her life.  
  
Phoebe looked at her sister who was still holding onto Anya's hand and looked as though she was deep in thought.  
  
"You hoo?" Said Phoebe, waving a hand in front of her sister's face, "Earth to Paige"  
  
Paige snapped her head back slightly but didn't let go of Anya's hand, looking at the other girl strangely.  
  
"have we ever met?" Asked Paige.  
  
The other girl shook her head.  
  
Phoebe felt a strange feeling of Daejavoo. She had said and done the exact same thing when she had first met Paige.  
  
Phoebe had felt a strange sensation holding Paige's hand, an almost familiar feeling, as though she had known Paige for a very long time. Now offcourse Phoebe knew this was because Paige had been her half sister, and had possessed magic. But at that time she hadn't.  
  
Paige finally let go of Anya's hand and said, "ok let's go to lunch, I'm starving" gaining some of her old composure back.  
  
Phoebe looked at her sister, and nodded. She was sure Paige would explain later what had happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll have a café late" said Phoebe to the waiter.  
  
"I'll have a cappuccino thanks" Said Paige still feeling distracted.  
  
Once the waiter was out of hearing distance, Phoebe turned to her sister and said, "Ok, tell me what's up. You've been weird ever since you left my office. What's bothering you?"  
  
Paige looked at her older sister and said, "Well its Anya."  
  
"Anya?" Asked Phoebe surprised.  
  
Paige nodded, "When I shook her hand I felt.a tingling." She paused, "I don't mean like evil or anything, or at least I don't think so, but it was like."  
  
"What?" Asked Phoebe curiously.  
  
"Well, like I knew her from before, for a very long time, and I felt a strange sensation, almost something familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it."  
  
Phoebe for the second time that day felt a strange sense of Daejavoo.  
  
"Do you think it's something Magical" She suggested. Wondering to her self why she hadn't picked it up, what with her premonitions.  
  
Phoebe knew she should be worried that her power hadn't picked up this inkling but shrugged off the feeling.  
  
Paige shrugged and said, "I don't know, but I think it may be. I wish there was a way I could be sure though."  
  
At this Phoebe smiled, "Well you could always use a spell to see if someone has magic in them."  
  
Paige looked at her delighted, and cried. "There is! Great! Let's go check out the B.O.S!"  
  
"Hang on there, you can look when you get home, after lunch, I'm hungry." Laughed phoebe.  
  
Paige scowled slightly and at that moment reminded Phoebe of a child who was told they couldn't have desert until they had finished all their vegetables.  
  
Paige huffed slightly and agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Barloth looked at his victim that sat in the tranquillity of the forest, sketching a plant.  
  
She was young, very young to be a very strong witch, at least that's what he'd thought. But she would surmise nicely and provide him with the strength he needed to attack the witches' coven and steal their magic for his beloved. For he sensed that she had at least some power.  
  
For the Demon Barloth was on a quest to kill a witch and remove a curse, that would restore his demonic love Melina, back to her former glory, and beauty.  
  
For she had been condemned by an old witch who had stripped Melina of her power and her beauty, leaving her little more than a shell of her former self. She could now only reside in snakes, as she had lost her body.  
  
Barloth who had been her lover, had been furious when he had discovered his lover reduced to the form of a snake and had promised vengeance and restoration. As it was his power to steal the powers of others. Over time he had gained the ability to change into mist at will.  
  
His next victim who was Anaya would power him up enough to attack her coven, which was led by the very same witch that had cursed Melina in the first place.  
  
Barloth smiled to himself evilly, he would have vengeance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So how did you like that?????? PLeasse telllll me!!!!! Review!!!! Pretty please! I need Ideas for demons, and spells and anything else you can think of! So Please Review! Bye you beautiful People! ( 


	4. Enter the Demon

Disclaimer: Okay people, I do not own Charmed, or any of the characters! Only Anya and/or Anaya who I made up!!! So please do NOT sue my ass off! No profit whatsoever is being made from this story!!!  
  
A/N: Hey peoplz!!! Sorry I took so long in posting up the next chapter! Boohoohoo! But my excuse is that I had a math exam! Yeh I know, Math, Yuk! But hey me had to study! *Sigh. Also Harry Potter! I finally got my hands on a copy of H.P and the order fo the Phoenix! Yea! I finished reading it yesterday~!~ Brilliant! WOW! Can't wait till the sixth one! Anyway here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it and please review! And Mua! To those of you that have! Me loveths you all! Hehehe! Me is slightly mad. Not much.. but slightly! Lol! Anyway enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Anaya sat quietly in the woods, sketching a plant that she would record in her own Book of Shadows. She was now Twenty-four, and her mother had died a year ago. Anaya was dealing with it, and had develop her magical ability amazingly.  
  
The coven which now consisted of Anaya, Helen, the old woman who had first helped initiate Anaya into the coven, and was the High priestess of the coven. Beth a midwife in the late thirties and Kate and Michelle, a pair of sisters in their late forties. One of whom was a widow.  
  
Out of the five Anaya was the youngest by far, but since the death of her mother, her magical abilities had increased by so much that she was now a match for Helen. But Anaya would never question Helen's rank, as she was like a mother to Anaya and had ancient wisdom.  
  
She had developed the ability to see slightly into the future, though not very strongly, and what she did see, were women who looked much the same as Anaya herself, in slight moderations.  
  
She suspected that these were her future lives and she had the rare gift to see what they would be like. She also sensed their power and that it was much the same as her's only not as strong. Except for one who was very far into the future.  
  
Anaya also had the power to shape-shift. Though none, not even Helen knew this. For she shielded herself from all of them who had learnt from Helen to sense a person's aura and power. Helen and Anaya were the only one's that could actually see a person's power.  
  
Though deep in her thoughts and sketch, Anaya did notice the slight sound behind her. Though she did not react, her sensitive ears were waiting for the repercussion of the sound.  
  
Then there it was. At the back of her mind, she sensed power, a strange power that she was unfamiliar with. She scolded herself for not noticing it before.  
  
Just at that moment the Barloth attacked.  
  
But Anaya was prepared. She leaped up from where she had been sitting and lunged out of harms way.  
  
Whipping around the young witch faced her adversary with a calm expressionless face.  
  
Barloth looked at the woman and smiled to himself, she was cocky, too cocky for someone with so little power. She would be no match for him. But the smile upon his face began to fade as he sensed her power grow stronger much stronger.  
  
"Fool! She was shielding herself!" He thought angrily to himself, now facing a very, very much stronger opponent. He swore and attacked.  
  
While he was thinking, Anaya was in full battle mode. She began chanting softly a spell to summon Helen. She then took out a small glass vial that held a potion to stop a demon from blinking, hence cutting off their escape route.  
  
The demon hurled a fireball at her and Anaya leaped out of way. She chanted a curse to vanquish the demon.  
  
*Wicked Demon in your turn, I vanquish you, Let your ashes burn, Cast away from my sight, Never may you see the light!*  
  
Anaya watched the demon began to scream in pain but did not begin to burn up into nothing. She sighed. This was an upper demon.  
  
She would need more than a simple chant to destroy him, undoubtedly a potion as well as a spell. But at the moment she really didn't have time to sit and brew up a vanquish potion. She was having a hard enough time avoiding those fire balls.  
  
Feeling frustrated by her lack of speed she shape-shifted into a wolf and attacked him.  
  
Barloth cried out in pain, as the magnificent creature sank it's fangs into his leg. He desperately tried to blink out of there, but the damn witch had prevented him from doing so. He felt a deep hatred begin to grow within him towards the witch who also had the power to shape-shift.  
  
But Barloth consoled himself by telling himself that the power would soon be his, as soon as he dealt with the wench.  
  
However at that moment, Helen came into the clearing, looking slightly puffed. She surveyed the scene before her and realised as she had always suspected that Anaya could shape-shift.  
  
She quickly took out the vanquishing potion that she had put together when she had felt Anaya summon her.  
  
"Anaya!" she cried out.  
  
The wolf turned to face her and let go of the bloody heap that had formerly been Barloth's leg.  
  
"YOU!" He cried seeing Helen, the very witch he had set out to gain revenge from. "The both of you will pay! Pay for what you have done to Melina and I!" He screamed.  
  
Anaya who had changed back to her original self, replied.  
  
"I don't think so Demon, not in this life time!"  
  
Helen nodded and chucked the potion, and grabbed Anaya's hand. She chanted making it up as she went.  
  
*All the pain you have caused, May you feel as time goes on.  
  
Anaya picking up on her improvisation continued, as she saw him morph into a clear mist still screaming with pain.  
  
*Be you trapped in that form, Within this circle of Air and thorn, Be this your prison where you will dwell, So no more blood by your hands shall spill!"  
  
Barloth screamed as he felt himself begin to be sucked into the very earth he had been standing upon and turn into a large grey boulder.  
  
Helen released a sigh of relief.  
  
"He is trapped, for eternity I hope," She said.  
  
Anaya nodded, but wasn't so sure if the prison they had made for the demon would hold for all time. But she shrugged off the feeling. Barloth wasn't going anywhere, after all there wasn't anyone that could help him was there?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anya jerked awake. She looked around her not recognising for a moment where she was. Then as the dream began to fade, she realised that she was at home, in her lounge, and had dozed off while watching T.V. It also happened to be the weekend.  
  
She looked at the T.V which at the moment showed that there had been heavy and violent storms during last night, and the night before.  
  
She could hear the news caster reporting.  
  
*(News Lady) "There has been a very strong disturbance in the weather patterns, with Violent storms throughout the city. Weather experts are baffled as there was no warning or hint, and they are uncharacteristic for this part of the year.  
  
In other news there has been a series of disappearances around the Bay National Park Area. The park which originally hosted towns in the early 1700s and was declared a National Park in 1991 is the home of what some of a series of disappearances, some believe this to be the work of a serial.." *  
  
Anya turned the T.V off not wanting to hear more depressing news. She felt extremely tired, as she had been getting next to no sleep. This Anaya from her dreams was really starting to piss Anya off. She had no idea what her dreams were about, only that they were important. That much at least she could sense.  
  
She looked away from the couch and saw a painting of her mother that Anya herself had done.  
  
At that moment she couldn't help remember the similarity between the death of her mother and the death of this Anaya from her dream's mother. It was weird how the woman from her dreams had been twenty-three when her mother had died. Just like Anya.  
  
As she looked at her mother's calm and peaceful face, she couldn't help but feel that the woman knew something she didn't.  
  
"What does all this mean?" She asked the painting hopelessly.  
  
She however wasn't returned with an answer, not like she had expected one.  
  
Anya sighed tiredly and joked to her self, "Maybe it means it's time to get some therapy!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How did you like that???? Please tell me!!! And also I need ideas for demons and spells! Please feel free to mail me or review me and tell me your suggestions! MuA!!!! Don't forget to review! ( 


	5. Snake Eyes

Disclaimer: Okay people, I do not own Charmed, or any of the characters! Only Anya and/or Anaya who I made up!!! So please do NOT sue my ass off! No profit whatsoever is being made from this story!!!  
  
A/N: Hi there! I am sorry I haven't been online in a while, so I haven't been able to post up this new chapter for a while. Me sooo Sorry! Anyway here you go! It is up now! Yeah! I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed! And a very Big thanks to Piper for her wicked vanquish spell! Mua! I plan to use it later on.  
  
Please all of you out there who are reading this fic but not reviewing please do! I really want to hear what you all think! If you want to ask me anything or want to point out anything feel free to review of email me. ( Anyway I hope you like this chapter... Sigh* Here you go.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Paige headed downstairs feeling tired and grumpy. She had spent all of last night, and the better part of the morning, cleaning up after another sewer demon, that had decided to show up on their doorstep.  
  
It had blinked into the kitchen and slithered upstairs. Apparently it had been looking for it's mate, or so the Book of Shadows had said when Paige had looked up the reason it had showed up as no one had summoned it.  
  
"According to the book, Sewer Demons can only leave the Sewers of Hell, if summoned. They reach maturity at forty, and then begin to search for a mate. Once a mate has been found this demon is uncharacteristically faithful to it's partner for a demon. If a Sewer Demon has been summoned, and is away for a long period of time, it's mate has been known to leave Hell and come in search for it." Paige had informed the others as Piper and herself had finally managed to corner the thing in the attic.  
  
With a flick of her hands, the Demon had exploded in a splattering of green goo, leaving Paige to clean up after it.  
  
Paige headed for the kitchen, yearning for a strong black coffee to wake her up. She then shuffled into the lounge area, where Phoebe was curled up with a half full cup of coffee. She was watching the news with a slight frown on her face. The news lady was reporting about freak storms.  
  
Phoebe looked up from the T.V, and gave Paige a bright smile. Paige merely grunted and plopped down onto the couch beside her sister.  
  
"What's the matter honey?" asked Phoebe concerned. "You look like Christina Aguilera at an Award show!" she joked.  
  
Paige scowled and said, "Yeah well unlike someone I didn't have a night on the town with a hunk like Jason. Instead I got better acquainted with the blown up remains of the Sewer Demon's mate!"  
  
Phoebe gave her a sympathetic smile and said, "Ah, come here" giving her younger sister a hug. "So I see you didn't have a very good Friday night."  
  
Paige snorted, "You could say that again, anyway, enough with me being a soggy sock. What about you? Did you paint the town red last night?" She asked smirking as she saw Phoebe blush slightly.  
  
"As a matter o' fact I don't remember you coming home last night," Paige said grinning.  
  
Phoebe blushed and looked away. "Well you know, we had a good time and well.yeah."  
  
"Sounds like you had a very good time!"  
  
"Who had a very good time?" Asked Piper walking in and sitting beside her two sisters.  
  
"Phoebe and Jason," Laughed Paige. Piper smiled in spite of herself.  
  
"Ah looks like things are moving on with you to," She commented.  
  
Phoebe however was listening intently to the news.  
  
Piper turned her attention towards the television, where a news broadcaster was reporting about a series of disappearances in Bay National Park.  
  
All of a sudden Phoebe gasped, and shut her eyes. She appeared as though someone had poured a couple of ice cubes down her back. Piper's smile began to fade away, as she waited for Phoebe to finish her premonition.  
  
Phoebe looked up her deep brown eyes filled with concern and worry.  
  
Paige held her hand and asked, "What was it Phoebe? What did you see?"  
  
Phoebe turned to look at her and whispered, "Anya, and she was lying dead."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Melina watched the witches trap her love in the stone and felt her blood boil with hatred. Barloth in his attempt to restore Melina had become trapped himself. She would now have to save them both.  
  
Melina hissed softly as she watched the two witches, the old woman that had cursed her and the younger witch that had cursed her love leave the clearing.  
  
Melina swore to herself that would have her revenge, against the witches, even if it took her a hundred years.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anya decided to go for a walk and try and clear her head of her dreams. She couldn't help think of the demon's angry shrieks as Anaya and the old woman had trapped him, in her dream.  
  
Anya shuddered as she recalled this, and headed for a café to get a nice hot coffee to clear her mind.  
  
She sat down on a table outside the café and looked up at the skies. The strange storms that had been reported in the news didn't appear to be a problem right now. The sky at the moment was quite clear and the sun was shining bright.  
  
Anya couldn't help but smile and feel herself warm up. It wasn't like there was a demon lurking around here in a crowded café. Anya relaxed in her seat and stared out at the beautiful view her seat offered her.  
  
The café was a beach side one and her seat faced directly out to the beach. Anya could see families and surfers out early in the morning, enjoying the beach, as there was less of a crowd this early in the morning. This café was one of Anya's favourites.  
  
She came here quite often, at least as often as she could make it. She had even come here after the death of her mother. It was a kind of escape from the noisy city. Even though it took a while to get here, Anya didn't mind.  
  
In her opinion it was worth the effort.  
  
She sipped her coffee and sighed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Said a good looking guy with light blond hair that was spiked, and deep blue eyes.  
  
Anya looked up, disturbed from her thoughts. She checked out the guy, and couldn't help but appreciate his well structured body, through his tightly fitted T and tight denim jeans.  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting here all by your self, and wondered if you'd like some company."  
  
Anya frowned slightly, something about this guy wasn't right. He had a great appearance and was hot for sure, but the way he talked, there was something that made her uncomfortable. It wasn't something most would notice, but Anya just had a gut feeling. She raised her eyes to tell him 'No Thanks" when she caught his eye.  
  
He gazed at her, never blinking. Anya tried to look away, but she couldn't. Something in those eyes was stirring, and the colour of his eyes seemed to be changing, from blue to a yellow.  
  
Anya whimpered out loud as she felt a surge of fear through her, as those eyes radiated a deep hatred and promised suffering. They seemed to go on for ever, hypnotic endless pits. Anya desperately gave one last effort to break away from them but it was too late. She was already hypnotized by those snake eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Melina looked at the young woman who she had just enchanted with her eyes. She was using this male's body as a host.  
  
It had taken Melina a few decades to figure out how she could free Barloth from his stone prison.  
  
She had discovered that every twenty years there was an opportunity to release him. The only catch was that the blood of a witch must be spilled, yet freely given. Also her soul had to be pure, and her essence strong, powerful, and magic. Plus the biggest annoyance, she had to be good.  
  
This had turned out harder than Melina had originally thought. After all which good witch would willingly shed blood to awaken a demon? None off course. At least none under their free will. Also this window of opportunity only lasted for a period of a week. Then it was gone once again for another twenty years.  
  
Melina had found a way to possess the bodies of men for short periods of time. She would first lure them to the woods, where Barloth's stone lay, with her singing. Even though she had lost her body, she was still a demon. And though she could no longer throw fireballs, or blink, she still had her charm.  
  
So she would brainwash the men into thinking that if they helped her to free herself, she would be theirs forever. She also promised them gifts and power beyond anything they could imagine. Melina of-course had no intention to keep any of these promises. But all she needed was for them to allow her to enter their bodies, and them she was in full control.  
  
She had taken over the mind of this man two weeks ago. He had been hiking in her woods, and that's when Melina had got to him. He had recently broken up from his girlfriend and been fired from his job. After getting over the initial shock of discovering that the beautiful voice that had cried out for help had been from a talking snake, he had begun to fall under Melina's spell.  
  
She had then started searching for a witch to free her true love. They had tried quite a few already, yet none had had an essence strong enough to free Barloth. They had merely released him for minutes and caused the heaven to rage and thunder. The skies would open with rain, and the winds would scream, but after those short minutes he had become trapped once again.  
  
Time was soon running out, and Melina only had three more days.  
  
She hoped that this witch was strong enough. Melina was surprised at hoe easily the young woman gave up. She had expected there to be spells, and magical barriers within the woman, as Melina sensed that she was quite powerful.  
  
But apart from a feeble attempt in the beginning, the woman had fallen completely under Melina's control.  
  
She searched through her and discovered that the woman's name was Anya.  
  
A/N: How did ya'll like that???? HA! Please REVIEW!!!!!! Come on let's say that together! REVIEW! Yeah! Hahaha. ME is going crazy!  
  
Audience: Your already crazy!  
  
Hey I resent that!  
  
Audience: Suck!  
  
Anyway, back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-  
  
Audience: Ahem*  
  
-please review and tell me what you thought! Me also need more ideas! Bye Mua! 


	6. Vision

Disclaimer: Okay people, I do not own Charmed, or any of the characters! Only Anya and/or Anaya who I made up!!! So please do NOT sue my ass off! No profit whatsoever is being made from this story!!!  
  
A/N: Hey there people! I am sorry I'm taking so long to post up the chapters! But I've had a lot of stuff to do! Anyway, I am so sad…no one has reviewed chapter 5. Sob* Please review! Because if I don't get reviews, I don't know if anyone is reading this fic…  
  
And if I don't think anyone is reading this fic…I might not finish it. I need motivation! And ideas! Pleaseeeee Review!!!! Bye loves you all. Mua  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Melina searched within the woman, discovering all her secrets. The death of her mother, her boss that had tried to sexually assault her, her days at high school, and her high school crushes.  
  
Melina knew everything about Anya, well nearly everything. When Melina tried to probe into Anya's magic to see how strong it was she was nearly scorched by a magical barrier with the girl.  
  
It was deep within Anya, and that was probably why Melina hadn't noticed it in the beginning. Surprisingly it hadn't stopped Melina from entering the Woman. All it seemed to be doing was protecting, or hiding something. Something powerful, very powerful.  
  
Melina swore in frustration. She wanted to know what Anya was hiding. She had a feeling that the girl's deepest secrets, fears, and possibly magic were hidden behind that barrier. But try as she might, Melina couldn't get through.  
  
She decided to stop, as the effort was deeply draining her. Melina who was still in the body of the man led her new victim Anya to The Bay National Park.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Paige stared at her sister in shock. Phoebe had just told them that she had seen Anya in her vision lying dead.  
  
Piper reached out to Phoebe and asked, "Who's Anya?"  
  
Phoebe who still looked in shock replied, "She's my personal assistant."  
  
"So was it a demon? Did a demon attack her? What happened?" Asked Piper.  
  
Phoebe regaining her senses explained, "Um...It wasn't a demon. I don't think so. But I thought I felt a demon in the background. Anya was lying bleeding upon a boulder thingy, and she looked kind of like a sacrifice."  
  
Paige shuddered.  
  
Phoebe nodded, "My sentiments exactly."  
  
Piper who was in full witch mode, said jumping up "Well then lets go and find her. I mean she's an innocent isn't she? Did you see where she was?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "I'm not sure, but it was like in a forest…"  
  
Paige turned to turn off the TV that was still on in the background.  
  
They were still reporting about the disappearances in the Bay National Park area-  
  
"I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Shouted Paige making both her sisters jump.  
  
"Where?" Asked Piper earnestly.  
  
"Sheesh woman!" jumped Piper, "Don't do that! Indoor voice, and not so… surprise."  
  
"Sorry" said Paige sheepishly.  
  
"Anyway think about it. Phoebe you said you saw her in a forest, and when did you get your vision? When you were watching the news! And what were you watching on the news?"  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened as she caught on with what Paige was saying, "A report on a series of disappearances in the Bay National Park! OMIGOD!"  
  
Piper looked at her sisters and said, "Book of Shadows, we've got no time to loose. And I think one of you should find Anya and make sure where she is."  
  
'It was night in my vision, and there was also a huge full moon. Tomorrow night is the full moon, so it can't be tonight." Said Phoebe.  
  
Piper nodded, "That's good, gives us a little more time, but I still think that we should first go see Anya."  
  
"You guys go ahead. I'm going to try and do a spell to see if Anya's magic. Maybe it'll give us a clue about something."  
  
"LEO!" Shouted Piper.  
  
Piper's whitelighter and husband orbed in. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, Phoebe just had a vision and it seems that she saw her personal assistant being murdered in a national Park. Or more so sacrificed. This is going to happen tomorrow night-"  
  
Phoebe interrupted Piper, "Well only if we fail to stop it."  
  
"Okay people! Less chat more magic. Let's go now." Said Piper.  
  
Phoebe told Leo that he was taking them to Anya's apartment to see her, and find out if she knew anything about what Phoebe saw in her vision.  
  
They orbed into what they expected was the hall way outside Anya's apartment.  
  
"Which one is it?" Asked Piper indicating to the doors leading to people's apartments.  
  
Um…it was number…five!" Cried Phoebe walking over to a door. She rang the doorbell and waited. There was no reply.  
  
Phoebe banged on the door and cried, "Anya, hey it's Phoebe. I know that it's a bit unexpected that I'm here, but I have to talk to you!"  
  
Still no one answered.  
  
Piper whacked Leo and said, "Ok, in, Orb us in."  
  
Leo nodded and the three of them disappeared in a haze of pearly floating white lights.  
  
They found themselves in a large spacious lounge area which was well furnished with lots of greenery and potted plants. The main feature for the lounge area was a beautiful painting of an attractive woman that had some of Anya's features.  
  
It was a finely painted painting, and the woman seemed to look peaceful and calm, yet her eyes appeared to be hiding something.  
  
Piper checked the rest of the apartment, which was the kitchen, balcony, a bedroom, and a study. There was no sigh of Anya.  
  
Phoebe however was still staring at the painting, it was as though this woman knew something. A secret.  
  
"What were you hiding?" Pondered Phoebe to her self.  
  
She walked up to the mantle and saw that it had an assortment of Photos. They showed Anya with the woman from the painting.  
  
She was obviously Anya's mother, or a relative of some sort.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Paige flipped through the very extensive book of shadows murmuring to herself.  
  
"Come on where are you?" she said impatiently, searching for a spell to see if a person possessed magic, or something along those lines.  
  
"Bingo!" She said as her she landed on a page that had a spell to find a fellow witch upon it.  
  
The book said that you could find out whether one is a sister witch, and holds true magical power. Paige read the ingredients that she would need for the spell and headed down to the kitchen to collect some ingredients.  
  
Once she had all her ingredients she headed back up to the attic.  
  
"Ok here goes," Said Paige placing five white candles in a circle.  
  
She then took a glass vial holding crushed elm, basil and sandalwood.  
  
She then threw the vial into the candle circle and repeated the spell from the book.  
  
" Spirit guides hear my plea, lend me your focus and clarity, Seek and find one for me, And see if she a sister witch be, Find if she has magic in this time, So I can have my peace of mind."  
  
Paige looked at the circle of candles, and waited for something for happen.  
  
"Well that didn't wor..." She was cut off as a gust of wind blew threw through her hair, and raised the fine hairs on her neck. Paige rushed over to the book to see if that was supposed to happen.  
  
(Book said)  
  
With the winds if the candles are snuffed out the person whom was the object of the spell is not a witch. Where as if the candles are glowing, she possesses magic.  
  
Paige came back and had a look at the candles.  
  
All five were still burning brightly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: how did you guys like that??? Please Review! And if you want to tell me anything, you can email me at: ravensflight_shadows@hotmail.com  
  
Bye bye! Mua! 


	7. Deadly Stranger

Disclaimer: Okay people, I do not own Charmed, or any of the characters! Only Anya and/or Anaya who I made up!!! So please do NOT sue my ass off! No profit whatsoever is being made from this story!!!  
  
A/N: Hey people! Here's the next chapter! Thankyou to those of you that have reviewed! Lolz, but I am pretty sad, sob* not many reviews. I really want to know what you guys think! I really need the ideas! Also I really really want your reviews! Even if you hate this story review! The more reviews I have, the faster I write! Also I hope you're all happy! This is the longest chapter yet!!! 7 - A4 - pages all together!!!!  
  
So don't forget review!  
  
Also sorry about the weird symbols that are like on the previous chapter, I tried and tried to get rid of them, but I think it's due to the site, oh well.  
  
Anyway here's the next chapter! :)  
  
Enjoy  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Melina led the woman to the parking lot where the man's car was parked. It was a fair distance to Bay National Park, where her love's stone lay.  
  
They would have to wait till nightfall to perform the spell to reincarnate Barloth.  
  
Melina smiled slightly as she guided the woman towards the black car. She couldn't wait to be with Barloth again. They would then have their revenge, and seek out the one that had trapped him. The shapeshifter, the witch Anaya.  
  
Melina had already gained her revenge on the old woman that had cursed her. She had bitten Helen in the form of a snake shortly after they had trapped Barloth.  
  
As Melina had attacked unexpectedly, she had caught Helen off guard.  
  
She could just remember piercing her poisoned fangs into the one that had caused her to become like this. The old woman who was now well into her years and quiet frail had fallen to the floor.  
  
The poison had started taking affect on her body instantly and begun to kill her. But Melina had been quite dissatisfied when the woman didn't cry out in anguish and when her face did not scrunch up with pain.  
  
Helen had only flinched slightly, and had died with a rather calm face. It was although she had known that this couldn't be avoided and as though her dying didn't matter.  
  
Melina was deep in her thoughts when she felt a slight breeze blow out of nowhere.  
  
She shivered slightly and swore as she felt magic upon the wind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anya had felt a breeze raise the fine hairs on the back of her neck. She snapped back to her senses, feeling like she had been sleeping. She blinked slightly thinking, "Why am I in a Parking lot?"  
  
After she had looked into the eyes of the strange man she couldn't remember what had happened. There was a strange gap in-between now and then.  
  
Anya remembered looking into a pair of fathomless yellow eyes, which had begun to pull her in. It felt as if she was drowning, she shivered with recognition.  
  
Anya looked around and was freaked to see that she was not alone in the parking lot. She was infact standing in front of a car with the same strange man. Looking at him, Anya felt a strange sense of foreboding.  
  
Something was wrong, after all, Anya never went home with strangers especially when she didn't even know their names!  
  
"He must have...um.drugged me or something...yeah that's it. He drugged my drink" She thought to herself.  
  
Anya slowly started to back away when she stepped on some gravel and it crunched quiet loudly in the eerily quiet parking lot.  
  
At the sound of movement the man that had previously been occupied with his own thoughts whipped around and faced Anya. His face contorted with anger as he approached her.  
  
"What are you doing? I command you, come back here!" He cried, his voice strangely higher pitched than before, almost that of a woman.  
  
Anya backed away from the man and began to run.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Melina screamed with anger as her sacrifice began to edge away from her.  
  
What was happening? Why was the witch no longer under her power? After all, she didn't have any defence did she?  
  
Melina growled with anger, it was the breeze.  
  
Magic.  
  
Someone was interfering, or had done something. Awakened some defences in the woman, or awakened something, for Melina felt the woman's aura change.  
  
Melina swore, and chased after the witch. She would pay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phoebe stared at the portrait of Penny Tailor. She stared into those secretive eyes, when she gasped all of a sudden.  
  
She was having a vision.  
  
A clearing, a group of women, witches. A young woman, with a startling resemblance to Anya, at a initiation of some sort. Then a demon attack. The witches defeating the demon.  
  
Then the scene changed to another clearing, this one kind of familiar, and the woman that resembled Anya sitting on a stone and drawing something.  
  
A demon then attacks her, throws a fire ball. She avoids it and chants something. The demon screams, but doesn't die. Then The woman shape shifts, into a wolf. She attacks the demon. Another woman comes into the clearing. She is old. She throws a small glass vial containing a coloured liquid at the demon. And the two begin to chant. The demon then vaporizes and is sucked into the rock.  
  
The scene changes once again, and it shows Anya lying in this very apartment, sleeping yet looking troubled. Like she's having nightmares.  
  
The scene once again changes, it shows a man in a café in front of Anya. His eyes change colour and then they are in a parking lot.  
  
Phoebe collapsed when she was finally released from her vision. It had been longer and more powerful than any she had had before.  
  
Piper heard the thump and came to look at what had happened. She saw her sister and screamed, "Phoebe!"  
  
She raced to her sister. The scream caught Leo's attention, and he too ran to Phoebe.  
  
"Heal her dammit!" Cried Piper.  
  
'I'm am. What happened to her? It doesn't feel like she was attacked or anything. She just feel's.tired?" Said Leo confused as he healed Phoebe.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly.  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe relieved and cried, "hey what the hell happened! What're you doing collapsing all over the place?"  
  
Phoebe looked up at Piper and said, "I had a vision. We need to get back to the manor and talk to Paige."  
  
What did you see? It must have been something big if you collapsed."  
  
'I'll tell you when we get home."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Paige looked up from the spell she had just cast.  
  
"So Anya's a witch. Hmm.interesting. But she can't be evil can she, after all, the spell only identifies if someone is a witch. Wait. That doesn't tell you which side she's on. Crap. She could be either good or bad! Man that didn't really help!" Paige said, thinking out loud.  
  
She then heard Baby Wyatt make some gurgling noises threw the intercom.  
  
"Oh well, I hope Piper and Phoebe had better luck", said Paige, heading over to the nursery to check on her godson.  
  
Wyatt was lying in his crib, looking cute as heck. He had apparently learned how to make bubbles. Paige who got very excited quickly found the camera, and began snapping away.  
  
"Wait till Piper hears about this! She will be pleased! Yes she will, yes she will! Who's a good boy! Yes you are!" Paige looked around and smiled guiltily. She was starting to sound like Phoebe.  
  
But it was hard not to go all kuchie koo, when you had a nephew like Wyatt. Just then Paige heard Piper calling her from the attic.  
  
"Guess they're back. Come on sweetie lets go see mommy!" Said Paige, picking up Wyatt and taking him over to the attic.  
  
"Honey!" Said Piper, with open arms as soon as she saw her baby. Paige smiled, and handed him over.  
  
"So" began Piper, "Phoebe, are you going to tell us now about your vision?"  
  
"What you had another vision? When? What did you see?" Asked Paige all fired up about it.  
  
"Ok," Began Phoebe, "This may take some time.well um, it started off in the past."  
  
"Really? How can you be sure?" Asked Paige.  
  
".because, I can sense that in my vision, also the women were wearing like old clothing."  
  
"What women?" Asked Paige.  
  
"Shush honey, let her speak." Said Piper.  
  
Paige smiled sheepishly and Phoebe continued. "Ok um, it started off with a coven of witches. That's what it felt like. They weren't evil or anything,, actually they felt good. Um.and there was kind of an initiation going on when they were attacked by a demon. They vanquished him though. Then it changed to this woman who looked freakily like Anya, and she was then attacked by a demon. This was a bit more in the future...well future in the past. I mean it was still way into the past, but later on.."  
  
"We get the point girl what happened next?" Asked Piper, waving her hand impatiently.  
  
".oh sorry, um yeah, then you know the usual fireballs and yatta, yatta, but wait for it. She shape shifted! Into a wolf!"  
  
"Who? The demon?" Asked Paige confused.  
  
'no silly, the demon was a he, Anya! Well the Anya look a like. Actualy she wasn't totally a look alike, our Anya looks more Asian. Anyway, then this other old woman came into the clearing, and they vanquished the demon. Actually I'm not sure if they really vanquished the demon, more so trapped it into a rock. And you know, the place looked really familiar.hmmm. Anyway my vision then shifted to the present, and it showed Anya having nightmares, and then she was with this guy at a café and he had these snake eyes. Like I couldn't stop looking into his eyes.they were kind of hypnotic, and then began to feel like I was falling and then I collapsed out of my vision."  
  
"Woa" Whispered Paige.  
  
""Woa is right, no wonder you collapsed! Are you ok?" Asked Piper concerned.  
  
"Yeah, but I think that this woman in the past is connected to Anya. But I'm not sure how." Said Phoebe.  
  
"Well this may interest you, but our girl is a witch." Said Paige.  
  
"What!" Cried Piper.  
  
'Yup, I did a spell to see if someone was a witch, and possessed true power, not just a doodler, and our girl was a ringer."  
  
"You know, this is actually starting to make sense." Said Phoebe.  
  
"Well if you wouldn't mind sharing." Asked Piper.  
  
"Well I was just thinking, what if, maybe the woman from the past was just that. Anya's past!" Cried Phoebe excitedly.  
  
'What you mean, she's like a couple of centuries old? Wow I want to know her plastic surgeon! And here I was thinking that she was." Began Paige.  
  
"No, no. I think Phoebe means that that was Anya's past life!" Said Piper.  
  
"Exactly!" Shouted Phoebe.  
  
"So what, was the guy a demon? The one who had the snake eyes? Is he the one that attacks Anya? Did you guys talk to her?" Asked Paige.  
  
"No, we couldn't find her." Said Piper, "She wasn't in her apartment.  
  
"Well I'll check with the elders, see if they know what's going on" Said Leo orbing out.  
  
"Right, how about we check out that National Park you saw her getting attacked at," Said Piper, "Maybe she's there right now,"  
  
"No I don't think so, I saw her being attacked tomorrow night." Said Phoebe.  
  
"Well no harm in checking the place out, just in case, you never know," cried Paige grabbing her two sister's hand, and then orbing them out.  
  
They then found themselves in a forest, and as it was night, they could hear the residential nightlife awakening.  
  
"Hmmm I don't see anything, let's look around," Said piper.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How did you all like that????? Please review!!!!!! Loves you all! Mua! 


	8. Run like hell!

Disclaimer: Okay people, I do not own Charmed, or any of the characters! Only Anya and/or Anaya who I made up!!! So please do NOT sue my ass off! No profit whatsoever is being made from this story!!!  
  
A/N: here's the next chapter :)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Anya ran with all her strength, as she was being chased by a crazy and dangerous guy. She desperately wished she had a can of mace or something to spray in his face, it was already getting dark, and Anya desperately tried to find someone.  
  
But unfortunately, the place was deserted. Anya ran out of the parking lot, and began to run onto the street, to thinking of where she was going, just trying to get away. She jumped into a cab.  
  
"DRIVE! DRIVE!" She shouted madly, as the driver began to pull away.  
  
Anya sighed in relief, as she saw the man start to slow down, as he attempted to chase the cab.  
  
She would be safe, she decided as she told the driver to take her home. After all it wasn't like the guy knew where she lived or anything.  
  
Anya then began to think to herself. What was the freaky guy after? Was he trying to rape her? But he hadn't tried to touch her or anything; he had been trying to kidnap her she decided. But why? Anya wasn't rich or famous. And more importantly how had he managed to lure her to the parking lot?  
  
Anya then remembered the unpleasant feeling of falling, and as though she had been hypnotised, or drowning.  
  
The guy must have drugged her, she thought to herself once again. But then an icy shiver ran down her spine.  
  
She hadn't had anything to eat or drink. He hadn't even touched her.  
  
So how the hell had he drugged her? And more importantly, had he really drugged her?  
  
Or done something entirely different, and totally impossible?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Melina screamed as her prey escaped in a cab.  
  
'Damn that witch!" Thought Melina to herself, as she looked up to see the moon and stars shinning brightly in the night time sky. It was now too late, and she would have to wait for the next night to bring back her love. After all the woman had to be sacrificed at midnight, and it was already eleven o' clock. By the time, she managed to capture the girl again, and then bring her to the park it would be too late. She would have to wait till the next night, but that didn't mean she couldn't punish the woman for delaying her plans thought Melina to herself.  
  
She grinned evilly, and hailed a taxi, and gave him the street Anya lived on.  
  
After all Melina knew where Anya lived, she had after all looked into the girls mind, and new, though not all, about her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anya paid the cabby and ran for her apartment. She reached in and locked the doors firmly behind her, and headed over to the phone to call her mother's best friend, who was as close as family to Anya. As she reached for the receiver someone grabbed her from behind. Anya didn't have a chance to scream, as the person covered her hand and turned her around pushing her against the wall.  
  
She looked into those haunting eyes of the man from the parking lot, his face a mask of evil.  
  
"Oh god no, not again." Thought Anya trying to look away from those eyes.  
  
"Now now," he whispered, his voice once again feminine and snake like. "That wasn't very nice" he hissed.  
  
Anya didn't have a chance to reply, as she felt as though she was once again falling into everlasting darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry I know this was a really short chapter..but the previous one was pretty long, so it evens it out Lol. Thanks to those of you that have reviewed, and I just want to say, that I'm really sad that I haven't been getting reviews from my regular reviewers. Please, please review. Thank you who have. ' The more reviews I have the faster I write! So yeah..anyway. Bye for now. Loves you all. 


	9. Awakening

Disclaimer: Okay people, I do not own Charmed, or any of the characters! Only Anya and/or Anaya who I made up!!! So please do NOT sue my ass off! No profit whatsoever is being made from this story!!!  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to put up the next chapter....but I have a lot of stuff to do. Also I'm really sad, because I haven't been getting reviews for my last few chapters unlike the first few  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Phoebe yawned as she sniffed the enticing smell of coffee in the air. She blinked back the sleep and looked up tiredly. She had spent all of last night looking in the book of shadows for an answer, but that hadn't really helped.  
  
After all they didn't really know what they were looking for except for the little information that Leo had provided.  
  
Apparently the series of disappearances that had been happening in the Bay National Park had all been witches. Something had been luring them there, and killing them, more so in the ways of a sacrifice.  
  
It seemed that the man Phoebe had seen had been possessed by some kind of she demon, but they didn't know why or what she really was, except that she could hypnotise her victims, and that was how she bought them to the park to be sacrificed.  
  
Phoebe lifted her head from the book of shadows which she had fallen asleep on. Paige walked in carrying a cup of coffee.  
  
"Phoebs you ok?" She asked concerned.  
  
Phoebe shook her head and said, "No, I just really want to find this demon that's going to attack Anya before it has a chance to. I mean, I don't know why...but I just feel like it's really important that we save her. I don't know, it's kind of this urgency I have. Almost like the one I had when I had that vision of you, and that I knew that Shax was after you. I don't know....there's something...I just don't know what it is yet."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll save her," Said Paige confidently, "Then you can find out what it's all about. Piper's downstairs whipping up all the vanquishes she can think of. We're going in prepared."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Melina looked up into the skies, it was nearly time, the witch would soon be sacrificed to reawaken her love. Time... it was nearly time.  
  
The thought made Melina smile, she had waited a long time to gain her revenge, and be returned to her former beauty. Barloth now undoubtedly was powerful enough to restore Melina, as her countless victims, his countless sacrifices had given over their powers to him. He was now powerful beyond anything she could have hoped for.  
  
Time, would not cheat her again, she would not wait another twenty years to free Barloth. She had grown impatient, but then centuries of waiting could do that to a demon.  
  
Melina looked at the girl, who was driving them to the National Park in her car. She was currently under Melina's control, and would be until the very second before her blood spilled upon Barloth's stone. So technically when the blood actually spilled upon the stone she would have given it under free will, as she didn't actually know what was happening. And from there on, Barloth would feed himself on her life-force. The woman would then die, and Barloth would walk alongside Melina once again.  
  
Or at least that was the plan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Melina led Anya through the dense thicket and shrubbery. She led her deeper and deeper into the forest. It was time, night had fallen and all the forest nightlife was at still, almost as though in wait of what was about to happen.  
  
For the occasion Melina had transferred herself into the girl's body, which hadn't been hard, as the girl was already under her control. She had then discarded of her previous host, who's body she had remained in until they reached the National Park.  
  
Melina/ Anya had then swiftly dealt with the man, by silencing him with her deadly athame. (A/N: It's like a ceremonial knife for those of you that don't know....but me's not sure how exactly to spell it...I know I'm a terrible speller...sigh)  
  
For the occasion Melina/Anya had changed into a beautiful flowing maroon skirt, and a deep red pheasant top which she had found in the girl's wardrobe. After all if she was going to reawaken Barloth, at least she could look nice, for the short time that she was in this woman's body anyway.  
  
Melina walked up to the stone that held Barloth, it looked ordinary enough except for the fact that there was no life for a metre radius around it. Over the centuries no moss or plant life had grown over or around it. It was just a grey boulder with no life upon it.  
  
The only adornment anywhere on it were bright stains of what could only have been blood shed by Melina's previous sacrifices.  
  
She grinned maliciously, as the clouds overhead parted and the moon glowed in a pearly brilliance.  
  
It was a full moon overhead, and the last chance Melina would get for twenty years, as she wouldn't have enough time to find another witch. This woman would have to work, or there would be no other.  
  
Melina sensed that Anya had enough power to resurrect her lost love. Thinking this she ran her hand through her/Anya's long brown black hair and smiled.  
  
It was truly a waste, this girl's beauty would go to waste as she would soon die, but then it was worth it, after all what was another mortal witch?  
  
Melina spread her hands wide opening them up to the heavens, she then cast then down, grounding herself.  
  
"Hellyeth Olympia," She hissed in a snake like tone,  
  
"Narkh naranath,  
  
Hated heavens! My revenge is DONE!, I resurrect him who was hidden BY ONE, ONCE AGAIN EVIL SHALL ARISE!, SO FOREVER MORE... that life shall demise....  
  
Meleneth narinyan....  
  
Blood from one of theirs freely given....  
  
ILLUSIN NARAKTH!"  
  
As Melina screamed the last words, she sliced Melina/Anya's wrists with the athame. Then in the blink of an eye, she left Anya's body.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anya felt herself jerked out of the black nothingness, that she had thought she would be trapped in forever. She felt her whole body writhe in pain as she felt a deep hatred and coldness seep into her. She felt free of the presence that had been Melina, for she was now only herself.  
  
But she could feel the life draining out of her.  
  
Anya's legs gave way under her, and she fell upon a grey stone. She could see her bloody wrists bleeding upon the stone. She tried to reach over and cover the wound, but even moving an inch forced her excruciating pain. Anya screamed as she saw her blood begin to sizzle and burn as it seeped deep into the stone.  
  
She felt an evil within the stone, a presence which was feeding on her blood and something deep within her self. Something she hadn't even known she possessed.  
  
Magic.  
  
The thought came into her head as a surprise. Memories passed before her eyes. Her life going backwards, she saw herself getting younger, but then it all changed. She was then another woman, and another, and hundred alike. All with magic, all blood relatives, however distantly.  
  
All joint as one, for all were one. All were tied together with the bond of blood. For all were the chosen of Anaya, who had been the first and the original.  
  
Anya realized that she was one of the many women who's lives she had seen flashing alongside her own. They were all a part of her, they were all her ancestors, and they had all possessed magic, and had held the bond with Anaya, a witch who had been powerful and one who's spirit had lived on. Passed down with generations, selecting those with a liking to her. Now it was Anya's turn.  
  
But she would never get a chance to discover and learn about this new part of herself, thought Anya sadly. For she was about to die.  
  
All this passed in the time span of a couple of seconds. For time is different in the realms of magic.  
  
Overhead the heavens thundered and cried as the stone began to glow a deep crimson. Melina who had returned to the body of a large snake could almost taste the magic upon the air.  
  
It was a truly awing thing. She watched eagerly as the girl, Anya, collapsed and Barloth began to feed upon the girl.  
  
Just then there was a shimmer of glowing bright lights right before her.  
  
There orbed in three women. One of then looked at Anya and cried, "Anya! Piper! Freeze them!"  
  
The other then obeyed this and waved her hands and froze Anya, the blood that had been so freely flowing out of her veins slowed down to a near stop.  
  
"Phoebe, I can't freeze it! I only slowed it down!"  
  
Melina slithered towards them, they would not get away with this, mingling witches. They would die, along with the sacrifice, for they had disturbed the awakening.  
  
The other witch who had red hair saw Melina slithering towards them. Melina gathered up the magic within her and threw an energy ball.  
  
But the witch was prepared.  
  
"Energy ball!" She cried with an open palm. Right before Melina's eyes, her energy ball orbed out of it's current coarse and orbed into the witch's hand, it then turned and zoomed at Melina.  
  
She screamed in outrage as she felt the energy ball that she herself created collide into her.  
  
Just then, there was a clamorous roar in the clearing. A grey mist rose from the stone, and screamed in outrage.  
  
"Grab Anya!" cried Phoebe as the thing spread and became a blurry outline.  
  
The witch grabbed Anya's hand and all four orbed out of the forest.  
  
There was an enormous explosion, and a scream of rage. Barloth sent his power out in a wave, breaking and blowing away trees in his way.  
  
They had killed his love and they had stopped him from being completely resurrected. He would find his sacrifice and completely feed upon her. Then he would kill the witches, for although he was not completely free, the witch's blood had been truly powerful.  
  
For although he was not complete, he was still back. And still had half of his powers. And although he did not have hi s physical form, he still would have revenge. Barloth swore to himself, as he returned to his stone, that the witches would pay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope u like that chapter! I'll try really really hard, to put up the next one faster! I promise! Lolz, nway, please please review, luvs u all! Mua! 


End file.
